The-Ghoul-Who-Lived
by MinSugaSuga
Summary: Everyone thought Lily Potter was a muggleborn witch right? Wrong. She's actually a pureblooded ghoul from Japan that's related to the Clown member Itori. After Lily and James die and later on the Dursleys when they move to Japan by ghouls, how does Harry's life change with having the Clowns as friends and Itori as his aunt. Half-Ghoul!Harry. Unknown Pairing.


_I don't own Harry Potter or Tokyo Ghoul. If I did a lot people would be dead and yaoi ships be real as fuck_

* * *

 _Who are you?_

 _Who am I?_

 _What am I?_

 _What are **we**?_

 _Those were the questions a young five years old boy with jet-black hair and brilliant emerald green eyes had going through his head. There were these… people around him. They were fighting._

 _Some had these crystal or gas looking wings on their back, others had these tentacle looking things while others had something similar to a sword or shield or even something that looks similar to those tentacle things._

 _He noticed their eyes. Red on black with some of them having little red markings moving away from their eyes. They seemed angry at each other. Were they angry at him? Was it because he was a **freak** , a **monster** that should just die? He doubted it. He remembered in his dreams of a red haired woman with the same eyes as him. She would use these long tentacle things to play with him and her eyes would be just like these people except the lady would have gentleness and kindness directed to him. Besides judging how the fate of his **family** came. When Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley called him 'Freak' or 'Boy' they were angry and killed them._

 _Oh. That reminds Boy– no Hadrian…or was it Harry? It didn't matter now– It's Hadrian…for now. Anyways. Their death reminded him of how wonderfully **sweet** and **pleasant** scents came from his ex-family's corpses. It made his already starved body ache in pain. It felt like a part of his mind was fading away and being replaced with something animalistic but he forced himself to remain as human as he could to continue watching these **people** fight._

 _He wished he knew what they were saying. Maybe it's what his Uncle Vernon called **Japanese** since he and his family were in Japan after all. The only reason why they were in Japan was to get him killed. _

_Oh yes. He knew that the reason his **family** was here. They wanted him dead but instead they ended up dying right in front of him with those crystal shard-looking things in their body or a stab wound that went through their body._

 _What scared him when he saw their death was he felt not one ounce of pity or guilt just hunger. At the sudden remind of his hunger, a whimper left him before he curled up on his side struggling to remain sane on the cold, blood covered concrete ground. He could feel his left eye **changing**. It usually did change but he didn't like it since it only brought him pain from his relatives._

 _Suddenly it was quiet. He could hear a pair of footsteps walk towards to him and he stiffened up. When they walked past him to the corpses near him, he slightly lifted his head up to look at the person. He– no **She** was tall. She had red hair similar that pretty lady with green eyes in his dreams. She wore a black dress and high heels. She was just as pretty as **her**. _

_She bent down and just ripped some flesh from his dead uncle's thigh, blood splattering on the walls and a few drops landing on his pale cheek. It rolled down his cheek to the edge of his lips causing his pale pink tongue to dart out and lick it away. The second the crimson liquid touched his tongue, his eyes shot up and hunger was visible in both eyes. She turned and smiled. It wasn't a mean one full of sadism or glee or anything of that sort. It was a kind and gentle one that made him feel wanted and alive._

 _She went over to him and bent down holding out the still blood dripping human meat. He looked at her unsure of what he should be doing before looking at the flesh in her hand. Her smile only grew and held it out closer towards his mouth. It grew obvious to him on what she wanted him to do. Taking the flesh from her, he warily nibbled on a small part of it._

 _That's when he realized how **delicious** it was. It tasted wonderful. It was better than the bread and fruits his relatives gave him on a daily basis. With eagerness he bit into the still warm flesh in his hands and ate. In seconds he was done, crimson liquid coating his entire mouth and his hands but… **it wasn't enough.**_

 _As if the woman knew what he wanted, she stepped to the side and gestured for the corpses lying in front of him. Within seconds he was on the body of his whale of an uncle with his hands in the body, ripping out flesh and shoving it in his mouth. Digging a bit deeper he found the intestines. The child paused looking at it curious, slowly getting reminded of spaghetti and giggled maniacally. He placed the end in his mouth before sucking a bit into his mouth before chewing and swallowing it. The young boy was treating the intestines as if it was spaghetti, put as much as you can in your mouth, chew it then swallow and if there's more, keep sucking more in your mouth._

 _Blood coated his tiny pale hands and even arms due to all the blood sliding from his hands. When he was finished eating the intestines, he lifted his arm to his mouth and dragged his tongue along the blood-covered skin and practically purred in delight at the taste._

 _"Did you enjoy your meal?" A female voice spoke up. Tilting his head to the side, he gazed up at the same woman curiously before slowly nodded his head. She cocked her head to the side as she bent down beside him, "Can't talk little one?" He shook his head slowly. "Why?" That simple question made him paused before reaching and untying the ribbon choker from around his neck revealing the cause of his lack of voice. There was a light scar right where his vocal cords where._

 _A frown appeared on the red haired woman's beautiful face as she gazed at the scar, "Did the humans do that do you?" Her eyes, a red-orange shade, flickered over to the corpses for a millisecond before going back to him. A nod._

 _What seemed to be like curses escaped the people behind him causing him to tilt his head to look at them. They seemed to be angry by the fact that he couldn't speak. Why?_

 _The lady seemed to glare at them since she seemed to know what they were saying before wrapping her arms around the young boy and begin to pick him up. He didn't like being touched so naturally he didn't like behind held so he squirmed around struggling to out of her hold. "Shhhh. It's okay sweetie. No one here is going to hurt you." She cooed softly to him._

 _He didn't trust her but she has been helping him right? That means she's telling him the truth right? Slowly nodding his head, he relaxed in her arms allowing the woman to cradle him against her chest._

 _'Warm…' the child thought leaning into the warmth that the woman provided. His eyes drooped as he felt the day's events and meal caught up with his small body. The woman looked as if she wanted to wake him up but didn't though she did open her mouth and begin speaking, "Wake up."_

Wake up.

Wake up Haruka.

Haaarruuuukaa wake up~

WAKE UP HARU!

Jolting awake, he didn't register anything as a long thin but deadly sharp tentacle shot out from under the covers of his comfortable bed towards the voice in retaliation for waking him up. Feeling it connect with something warm, it coiled around it tightly with the tip ready to pierce into the flesh or whatever it was wrapped around.

Upon feeling what seemed to be a kagune hit him on the back of the head he growled softly but opened his eyes hearing a familiar voice, "Haruka, doll, let go of me." Lifting his head tilting it to the side, his emerald gaze landed on a red haired winged woman. His eyes trailed from her face to where his currently dark green kagune was wrapped around the beauty's arm before releasing it allowing it to retract into his body. "Sorry about that Aunt Itori. You know I dislike it when someone wakes me up."

A smirk curled on her lips as Itori reached down and gently pat Haruka's bedhead causing the male to frown faintly. "I know doll but it's so adorable seeing you sulk in bed after someone wakes you up."

"Whatever," Haruka grumbled with his frown turning into a scowl as he leaned away from her hand before curling up in his bed much to the female's amusement.

"Is that needed Haru-chan? You can't sleep in forever. Don't you remember? You're going to be helping out at Uta's shop today. You can't be late~" She chimed smiling as if she knew something he didn't causing the dark haired child to narrow his eyes suspiciously.

Haruka knew that Itori, despite being friends with Uta, wouldn't let him help out at the shop due to the amount of ghouls and by extension Doves. Sure the 14th Ward had thing for cannibalism, which usually ended with investigators coming to deal with whatever breakouts happen. The 4th, on the other hand, didn't have as many ghouls because of its almost inhabitable grounds. Blame the Doves for that reason but it did make it the best place to obtain masks for ghouls to disguise themselves when they're out hunting; that's _also_ where Uta lived and where his shop located.

"But it's my _birthday_. You said yesterday you would let me sleep in." He stated smoothly not trusting his guardian for the last five years. Itori blinked innocently tilting her head to the side while lightly tapping her chin in thought, "Really? I thought I said 'I'll let you sleep in tomorrow if you do something for me.' You must've ignored the last part Haru-chan~"

'She came up with that just now…' The green-eyed child thought before groaning silently forcing himself to sit up in bed. "Fine. Fine. Just get out. I'll be dressed soon just get _out_." The child stressed out annoyed and irritated by his aunt who merely giggled happily and let his room humming to herself proud of her accomplishment.

Emerald green eyes followed her movements and the left bled red on black as a single kagune tentacle emerged from his back of his waist and went towards the door. It wrapped around the doorknob and pulled on it until the door moved and was fully shut before turning the simple lock on the knob.

Haruka was naturally lazy but when motivated, he would work and do something. Using his kagune to do such trivial tasks would seem rather stupid and a waste of talent but to him, it increased his control over those appendages _**(N/A: YES FOUND ANOTHER WORD OTHER THAN TENTACLE).**_

Moving around on his bed, he sat Indian style yawning while another kagune similar to the previous slipped out of his body and both began to open his closet and go through his clothing to find something to wear.

Haruka reached up and ran a hand through his black hair staring lazily at the wall before shifting his gaze to his bedroom mirror that rested on his dresser. His left eye, his kakugan, the eye of a ghoul, shown brightly in his barely lit room while the right was a brilliant emerald green signifying he was neither fully human nor ghoul but half of both species.

It took a while for him to understand what he was as a child and get use to seeing that eye staring back at him whenever he looked into a reflective surface with it activated. Thankfully he had Itori with him throughout those experiences. She and her– well now their friends taught him plenty of things. Even now they were teaching him but it was mostly reminders and tips on his battle form and such since he was a child and children do make mistakes regardless of how long they have been fighting.

With his attention easily shifting back to his kagune, which was holding his usual outfit: a black hoodie, a sleeveless t-shirt with a wolf on it, black boxer briefs, and typical jeans before placing it on the bed beside him. Finally getting his ass off the bed, his kagune retracted back into him with his kakugan deactivating before getting changed at a casual yet fast pace.

It took a few minutes at that pace before strolling over to his closet and bent down picking up a pair of green converse shoes. He awkwardly puts them on, occasionally leaning too far on one side before trying to balance himself while tying his shoelaces.

After a few minutes of struggling he was done. He did glance at the mirror for a few seconds wondering if he should _try_ and fix his hair to it be to decently presentable. Staring for a few seconds he came to the decision that he should so going over to the dresser, he picked up a comb and brushed his hair. A frown grew on his face at the tangled strands before continuing on to remove the irritating tangles. When he was finished ridding himself of tangles, he easily styled his hair for his bangs to cover his left eye.

Haruka was grateful for the fact Itori helped him deal with his deal a few years ago. Before she helped him, his hair was a _mess_. Completely difficult to manage with its constant messy bedhead look. Now he could control his hair's level of messy to the point where it's only slightly messy yet still had its silky and shiny quality to it. In addition to that, with her persuading, he grew out his hair so it would almost reach his shoulders but if it seemed a bit longer than it should, they trimmed it. It wasn't long until he grew into the habit of styling his bangs in a way for it to cover his left eye.

Nodding his head approvingly to himself he entered his bathroom and turned on the sink. The half-ghoul picked up his toothbrush and toothpaste before squeezing a decent amount on the brush then set the toothpaste back where it belonged. Haruka then began brushing his teeth, the entire time refraining from yawning before spitting out the foam. He took a cup that sat on the sink edge and held it under the running tap before moving it away from the tap. The dark haired boy brought the cup to his lips, allowing the cool liquid to enter his mouth. Swishing it around in his mouth for a few seconds, he spat it out into the sink before pouring the rest of the water out into the sink with it.

A single kagune slipped from the back of his waist and to a towel that rested on the wall only a few feet away before wrapping around it bringing it to the young ghoul. Taking the black fluffy towel from his kagune, he wiped his mouth clean before allowing the appendage to take it from him and put it back where it belonged.

Haruka soon left the bathroom and was out of his room in seconds already going downstairs. When he reached the bottom, he caught sight of Itori in the kitchen before heading out the front door calling out, "I'm leaving. I'll be back later."

He didn't stick around to catch her reply as he closed the door behind him and locked it. Walking away from the house his aunt managed to buy for them since it would be much better for a child to grow up in compared to an apartment where their neighbors could be human, he turned right and went down the sidewalk heading towards the train station.

After pulling his hood up, he casually slipping his hands into his hoodie's pockets and continued on walking, avoiding contact with humans that were on the sidewalk near him. Haruka tilted his head up slightly to gaze up at the sky noting how early it was in the morning. It had to be around seven. That made him wonder what exactly was up with Itori in making him do something so early when she usually asks him to do things at night.

Shifting his gaze away from the sky, his visible green eye stared at the back in front of him for a few seconds. The scent of another ghoul hit his nose making his gaze shift to the side and into an alley. His eye met red on black ones causing him to frown slightly in distaste before continuing on walking. It was disgusting to see another ghoul so close to where humans were during the day because they held back their hunger. It's a disgrace to be honest. Sure he was in that position a few times but he was younger than ghoul who was obviously an adult. It wouldn't matter much to him if that one got himself killed for not being discreet with his killings.

He picked up his pace, slipping through a crowd easily while ignoring the tantalizing scent that wafted from the humans. His eyes flickered up to a sign above an underground train station entrance that said ' _Nerima Train Station_ ' before heading in that direction. Annoyance came off him when humans kept bumping into him. Haruka was sorely tempted to use his kagune to rip them apart but he had more self-control than that so he held it in.

Haruka was able to enter the station and go down the steps to reach the train. He didn't spare the train schedule sign a single glance since he spent most of his time memorizing it because he usually goes to Uta's place at odd hours. He waited patiently for the train to Chiyoda or the 4th Ward to make it's appearance and thankfully he didn't have to wait long as it came into view before coming to a stop.

When the doors slid open, he was about to walk in when two people walked out causing him to slightly stiffen. His emerald green eye hardened before turning cold, empty and uncaring when it landed on the pair. Both humans held a suitcase and were wearing white overcoats. His nose caught the scent of ghoul blood and mostly human. Doves.

Stepping to the side allowing the two to walk past him, he could feel their eyes on him. Haruka didn't dare to look at them as they went by him. It was strange because of his reaction the second he saw them and stranger due to the fact he was only a child and he was already using a train as transportation. It wouldn't be good if they stopped him especially when he doesn't have his mask.

He was about ready to step onto the train when a firm hand was placed on his shoulder causing him to stiffen. Banishing whatever emotion didn't seem human in his visible emerald green eye, he turned his head and looked up with an innocently curious and frightened gaze. It was the damn Dove or the male one. The female was right beside him with a gentle smile on her face that practically made him want to throw up or use his kagune to skewer her _just_ to get rid of it.

The male was tall, thin, very fit and seemed like one of those overly neat people. He had brown hair with sky blue eyes that had a nice and friendly look in them. His female companion had long blonde hair and bright happy green eyes with a happy smile on her face. Overall, they seemed boring to him.

"Y-Yes? I-Is there something you need Mr.?" His voice coming out shy and slightly high pitched as if he was nervous or scared of this stranger talking to him.

"Yes," the male Dove began before clearing his throat, "I was wondering where your parents were. It isn't safe for a child like you to be alone since there are those who can do mean things to you."

'So? I'd kill them before they could try and do something.' Haruka mentally sneered in disgust at the care the ghoul investigator seemed to have towards him, 'You'd be the one killing _me_ if you found out what _I_ was.'

His words were completely different than his thoughts as a sad look grew on his face. His bottom lip quivered slightly as he spoke, "They're dead…"

The female investigator gasped covering her mouth as her pretty, he guessed, blue eyes widened while her partner looked apologetic, "I'm sorry for bringing it up."

Suddenly Haruka smiled happily, "Don't feel bad. I live with my aunt now. " The female investigator finally decided to say something as she smiled warmly at him, "That's nice but sweetie, why are you alone?" Her tone was worried and slightly high pitched making it almost hurt his sensitive ears. Well to him he never did like the sound of humans due to his natural dislike for them. He preferred humans screaming or trying to scream in pain or for help. It was much more satisfying than hearing them talk like that.

Blinking innocently he looked at the female Dove smiling happily as he chirped out, "I'm visiting a family friend Miss.~" She nodded her head in understanding making an 'ahhh' sound while her partner continue with the mini-interrogation. "Do you mind if we escort you there? There have been bad things going on and we wouldn't want nothing bad to happen to you."

Ah. Those murders huh. His Aunt Itori was right. He should've cleaned up a bit more when he's out hunting. It wasn't his fault that he gets hungry at the wrong time and within only days. Plus he never did like saving his meals since he prefers having his food fresh regardless if it was human or not. Whatever. He'll deal with his own messes later when he feels like it or has the time. Whatever comes first.

Haruka tilted his head in thought before nodding his head giving a big happy smile that caused his cheeks to hurt– _God he hated smiling,_ "Sure~ You can come with me Mr., Miss.~" The male investigator smiled faintly while the female partner smiled wider and happier than her partner before they ushered the young half-ghoul into the train.

Soon after doing so, the doors slid shut and the train began to move. His emerald green eye shifted around noting how there was huge lack of people before shuffling over to a seat and sat down. His eye slid shut and he rested his head against the seat while his other eye, hidden behind his hair, remained open and watching the two Doves. They didn't sit. They just stood holding onto their briefcases. They barely spared a glance at him and when they did, it wasn't a suspicious one. It was only to check up on him.

Almost an hour passed until the train stopped at _Chiyoda Station._ Haruka pretended to be asleep the entire ride there. The female Dove went over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders before gently shaking him to 'wake' him up. A soft whine came from him in displeasure of being 'awaken' from his sleep before he lifted his head blinking 'sleepily' at her, "Hm? What is it Miss…?"

"We're here sweetie." She spoke gently to him causing him to rub his eyes as if he was trying to rid himself of his sleepiness before getting up reluctantly. The two humans ushered him out of the train before it left the station.

"You know where to go right kid?" The male asked. A simple nod. "Are you sure?" Another nod as his annoyance secretly grew. All of this nodding made him remember the time he was younger and before his adopted _relatives_ were killed. It was a miracle that with the old injury was able to heal after a few days of proper eating thanks to Itori and her friends. Because he was able to eat human flesh, he was able to heal his damaged vocal cords and allow himself to regain the ability to speak.

"Lead the way then kiddo." The human grinned patting the child on the back gently not wanting to 'hurt' him. Haruka smiled and nodded his head before heading off towards the _Chiyoda Station's_ exit that would be in the direction of Uta's store with the Doves following closely behind him.

As he left the station, a frown appeared on his face. He couldn't _take_ the Doves with him all the way to HySy Artmask Studio so he might as well get rid of them. With that thought in mind, he turned onto another street that was less populated than the main street.

Haruka could tell the Doves wanted to say something to _him_ judging by the fact they were whispering to each other. They were wondering where exactly they were going. 'Well…' the half ghoul thought with a dark smirk curling on his lips, 'You both are going to your death while _I_ actually visit a friend.'

The smirk disappeared seconds later after that thought went through his head before turning into an alleyway. The hoodie wearing child began picking up his pace heading further and deeper into the alleys by making multiple turns until they reached a dead end.

"Oi. Kid why are we here?" The male Dove questioned suspiciously while his grip tightened on his briefcase. The female slowly moved from behind her partner to in front of him. She slowly made her way towards Haruka speaking softly, "Come on sweetie. There's nothing here–"

"You're wrong." He interrupted as he reached up and shifted his bangs to cover his right eye. His left eye bled red on black, kakugan activated while the woman stuttered confused, "W-What are you talking about? T-There isn't _anything_ here. It's just a dead end."

The dark haired child hummed softly nodding his head to himself causing her to believe he was agreeing with her but her hopes sank with his next words. "There is also something else. Do you want to know what it is?"

The human male gripped tighter onto his briefcase growing increasingly uneasy with what was going on. Haruka could practically _hear_ the female's heartbeat go off like crazy. She was scared, nervous or both. "U-Um… Y-Yes…" Her tone held fear in it as if she knew what he was going to say.

"You're corpses." The scared investigator was only able to get out a 'What!' before a kagune tentacle pierced her right through the heart. A soft 'Y-Yuki-senpai' escaped her before she slid off the end of the appendage and hit the ground with a 'thump' dead. Blood coated the tip of the appendage and dripped off the tip and onto the floor, a puddle of blood forming beside the young and dead ghoul investigator's body. A larger puddle of blood formed under the corpse, dying her white uniform coat red along with her long blonde hair.

Turning his head to look at the shocked look on the now dead investigator, he smirked widely while his senses went crazy at the wonderful scent of human blood fill the air making him excited. Shifting his gaze to the horror struck male or Yuki-senpai as the female called him, his smirk shifted into an almost insane grin with his kakugan shining brightly.

"N-Nanami!" Yuki choked out in shock. His eyes shifted away from his dead partner to the kagune, which killed her. The kagune was a bright green that began to pulsate turning to a darker shade. Soon after the change in it's coloring, it's appearance began to shift and change, forming into a wolf. Ferocious teeth grew in as the tip bit and snapped forming a wolf's head. Soon the rest of the body formed from the half ghoul's kagune while the tail remained connected to the Haruka.

"A-A wolf like kagune! Y-You're–" "And? What of it? If you expect that you'll get out of here alive, you're sorely mistaken. Once a wolf finds it's prey, it'll never let go." Haruka interrupted Yuki from speaking while two other wolves began forming in similar ways as to the first.

The investigator quickly opened his briefcase, taking his quinque out much to the half-ghoul's amusement. It took the appearance of a sword and judging by its overall appearance, it could possibly be created from a koukaku. Yuki ran towards Haruka blocking and shoving off the wolves with the quinque, occasionally stabbing one when they got too close to him.

'Ah… Not bad but I've seen better.' Haruka thought watching and waiting for the Dove to reach him. He didn't have to wait long as the man reached him swinging the blade at him. Taking a few steps back at each swing to avoid it caused his back to hit the wall bringing a victorious look on the human's face.

"Haven't you learned? Backing a wolf into a corner will only cause it to bite back!" Haruka shouted the last part as a large wolf, one similar to those werewolves from that horrible vampire love story series, came from his body and bite deep into the investigator's side. It's fangs pierced through the Dove's flesh easily, breaking through bone with a sickening crack eliciting a silent scream of pain.

He was in enough pain to cause him to drop his quinque on the ground. The second it came into contact with the floor, the remaining wolves pounced onto the dying human and devoured him. Blood coated the floor and splattered on the walls while he remained clean of blood. Walking over to the quinque, he picked it up and examined the weapon carefully before breaking a part of it off.

From what he had learned, quinques were made from a ghoul's kakuhou so if he were to eat it then it would be considered cannibalism right? That would mean it would end up taste just like any other ghoul, shit basically. A part of him wants to know if the quinque tastes exactly like a ghoul or not. Weighing his options with his curiosity winning, he warily brought the piece to his mouth and took a bite of it, chewing on it.

One thing he did note quickly was that it didn't taste like metal or any inedible material but rather like a ghoul only a bit different. Shit tasting with a hint of what-the-hell-is-added-to-this-crap. Wrinkling his nose, he dropped the weapon before strolling over to the corpse of the previous forgotten female investigator.

Her blonde hair along with most of her body was completely soaked with blood and even some parts like her hair were dried. A large puddle surrounded her body that gave off a strong scent of blood. It's a wonder no human has caught the slight scent of iron but whatever. Feeling something brush his hand, Haruka glanced down to see one of his dark green kagune wolves nudge by him. It lifted it's head up to meet his red on black one eyed gaze with it's own silvery one.

Knowing exactly what the wolf wanted, Haruka gave a curt nod of his head causing the wolves to go to the corpse and being devouring it. The half ghoul was bored and clearly unaffected watching his kagune eat the deceased female while making a mess the entire time by purposely shaking their heads to rip off a piece of flesh causing blood to splatter on the walls or floor even more.

When they were done, the wolf like forms turned distorted before taking on the appearance of a long thin yet deadly pointed kagune. The larger one seemed to be made of at least five of those rather than the smaller ones that took the size of a normal wolf while the normal sized ones were made up of only one.

Each of the appendages retracted back into his body before deactivating his kakugan soon after they returned to normal. Haruka casually avoided the areas that had blood on the floor not wanting his shoes to get dirty before shifting his bangs back over his left. The half ghoul slipped his hands back into the hoodie's pocket while he made his way towards Uta's place.

It took around ten uneventful minutes to get to the shop before noting the lack of lights signaling that the store was closed. "Closed? Why would Itori send me if the store was closed?" He murmured to himself frowning before shrugging his shoulders. He grabbed and turned the doorknob slightly surprised that the door was unlocked before walking inside warily.

His emerald green eye scanned the pitch-black room but not seeing anything other than a counter and mask covered wall that was revealed due to the light pouring through the open door and into the store. The young ghoul managed to walk inside the store a few steps before the lights were turned on, confetti and a loud cheer was heard startling the poor and now surprised half ghoul, "Happy Birthday Haru-chan/Haru-tan/Haru-kun/Haruka!"

"Wha?" His visible eye wide as he quickly took in familiar faces: Yomo, Nico– surprisingly he managed to sneak away from Aogiri Tree to show up, Roma, Souta, his Aunt Itori and even Uta, obviously since this _was_ his store. "What's going on?"

"It's your birthday party of course Haru-chan~" His aunt chirped happily as she rushed over to him, taking or rather pulling him over to the older ghouls. "But I didn't–" Haruka started but was quickly cut off by Uta elaborating the situation, "Itori knew you disliked having birthday parties so she planned this herself since this is your 11th birthday." His kakugan gaze shifted from the confused but now understanding half ghoul to the crimson haired female, "Apparently today is a very special day."

"It's so special that she won't tell _us_ what it's about!" Roma cried out looking like she wanted to cry judging by the fake tears in her eyes. A low chuckle came from Souta as a smirk curled on the edge of his lips amused, "That's because it's a surprise for _Haruka-kun,_ Roma-chan."

A pout grew on the childlike ghouls' face as she sulked to everyone's amusement other than Yomo who rolled his eyes. "It can't be as great as my gift to dear Haru-tan~" Nico all but purred, licking his lips in an almost suggestive way causing a low growl to come from a silver haired male. "I was just kidding Yomo-kun~ No need to be… _hostile~_." The man purred smirking at the increasingly agitated male whose frown deepened.

"Wait. What surprise?" Haruka questioned, his eye darting between each of the ghouls suspiciously. Itori gave the others a look that completely said: how-dare-you-bring-it-up-now-i-should-hurt-you-for-that-but-i-won't before smiling cheerfully at her nephew. "You'll receive it last Haru-chan~ Don't worry~ Now… Time for presents~!"

"Yay~! Presents~!" Roma cheered before rushing off to retrieve the presents with Yomo, Nico and Souta following after her to make sure she didn't damage anything. It was very common for the childish girl to break things either on purpose or on accident. It didn't matter what it was, she always found some way to break it much to everyone's amusement and/or ire.

Haruka didn't have to wait long as the four ghouls came back each holding a few presents in their arms, Roma having less to hold than the others of course. They set the presents down on a table, Uta keeping on eye on them making sure they didn't accidentally mess something up on his table where he had placed his mask designing notepad. The half ghoul really wanted to complain or say something but held his tongue knowing full well they wouldn't listen.

"Now… Who wants to go fir–" Itori was cut off by Roma sticking her hand up in the air, " Me! Me! I want Haru-kun to get his gift first!" Haruka's aunt seemed a bit annoyed at being cut off but she smiled and nodded her head, "Go ahead Roma-chan~"

The younger red head smiled happily before picking up a rather large box that seemed to have holes in them. She had oh-so-gently set it down on a table in front of Haruka before gesturing for him to open it. Haruka eyed her warily then the box before removing the bow then paper on it. The green-eyed child could hear movement inside it causing him to frown before opening the box it. The second it was open, a furry black head popped out.

"Is that a–""Wolf?!" Itori exclaimed her eyes wide before going off onto the young female about putting _wild_ animals in a box like that and how she shouldn't be giving presents like that even if the receiver was a ghoul. Everyone else was either surprised or they saw something like that coming. Haruka was too distracted by the pup was looking at him so… cutely. The dark haired boy gently picked the wolf pup up and cradled him… er _her_ , after briefly checking, in his arms. The wolf's golden eyes were trained on his face or more specifically his emerald green eye before feeling something _click_ between them.

The wolf leaned up a bit and nuzzled the half ghoul's neck surprising him. He didn't really expect the pup to actually do something like that but it felt natural to have her do something like that. A smile grew on his face as he gently pat the pup on the head, his visible eye sparkling.

"Look! Haru-kun likes his present!" Roma cried out pointing at the birthday boy who paid no attention to the sudden attention placed on him. Itori sighed exasperated but accepted the fact the clumsy ghoul got her nephew a wild animal for a present. "Who's next?"

"I believe we'll go next, right Yomo?" Uta spoke up smiling faintly at his silver haired friend who nodded his head allowing an almost nonexistent smile on his face. Yomo set a box on the table while Uta set two; one larger than the other. Haruka smiled faintly and thanked the two before opening them. He got a dark green scarf with black and silvering lining from Yomo, who knew that he had a thing for scarves and the only thing or person stopping him from wearing them was Itori, and a 142 piece wood art set with at least three new sketchbooks.

Only Uta knew that Haruka like drawing or as he puts it 'doodling' in his sketchbooks so the man thought he should give the younger male his own sketchbooks along with art supply. The others blinked surprised at Uta's choice in a gift seeing as they didn't know about Haruka's little 'doodling' problem. Uta shrugged at the looks he received not caring what they were wondering. "Thank you Yomo, Uta." The half ghoul spoke with a smile, which gained him two smiles.

It was Souta who came next giving the present to the younger ghoul who had to set the pup on the table, keeping an eye on her to make sure she didn't fall off the table. He opened the present causing his eye to light up seeing the white and blue wolf mask. He didn't have time to say anything before Souta went towards the exit stating with a wave of his hand, "You're welcome Haruka-kun. Sorry Itori but I _did_ say I couldn't stay long."

"It's alright Souta-kun. See you later~" Itori chimed happily despite feeling a bit of disappointment in having one of her friends leave but she shrugged it off in favor of her nephew and his remaining presents. "I'm suspecting Itori-chan wants me to go last~" Nico sighed dramatically while giving Haruka his present, "Here you go Haru-tan~"

The obvious wolf lover eye lit up upon opening his present from Nico. It was an animal stainless steel tribal pendant necklace with a silver green wolf tooth. "I saw you eyeing it at a store so I came back and got it for you. There's no need to take me Haru-tan~" Nico added seeing the half ghoul look like he was ready to thank the flamboyant male. The elder did take the necklace and move behind the younger and help him put his present on humming a bit. Moving back to where he previously stood, his eyes lit up and smiled happily clapping his hands together once, "You look positively wonderful wearing that necklace Haru-tan~"

"Ah.. Thank you Nico…"Haruka spoke almost awkwardly still finding compliments from the man to be weird. "My turn~" Itori chimed happily before rushing off into a room coming back a few seconds later holding _plenty_ of presents causing everyone's eyes to widen a bit in surprise. "First part of your gift is _this_." The crimson haired woman stated handing her only blood relative a letter, "While the rest you'll receive at a later date~"

'A letter?' Haruka thought taking it. He looked at the front reading out loud:

 _Mr. H. Potter_

 _The Bedroom Upstairs on the Left,_

 _23 Hiroko Ave.,_

 _Nerima, Japan._

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline at the exactness of the address. _The Bedroom Upstairs on the Left_ was border lining stalkerish in his opinion and sent warning bells through his head. Glancing up at his aunt who was urging him on, he turned the letter around and eyed the seal before breaking it. He pulled out two folded sheets of paper– 'Is this made of animal skin or something? This _is_ parchment right?'– and unfolded them reading the first page contents.

 _Hogwarts School of_ _Witchcraft and Wizardry_

'Hogwarts? What kind of school name is that?' Haruka thought finding the name ridiculous, 'It seems to be named after a pig or something.' With a sigh and shake of his head, he continued on reading it before deciding to not judge too much.

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

The first thing that went through his mind was: Damn this guy must really love himself if he's willing to have every single one of his titles on a sheet a paper. He must really want to be loved and adored by practically everyone. Seems like an egotistic bastard in his opinion. Besides what the _hell_ was a Mugwump? A lame nickname that says: 'Hey I'm powerful and high ranking so that means you whelps have to listen to every single damn thing I say like I'm bloody Jesus' or whatever god they worshiped. Even the other titles seemed to enhance the other title. Yeeeah. Haruka was starting to not like this guy.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Wait… ' _We await your owl by no later than July 31.'_ "Aunt Itori… It says the deadline is on July 31… which is today…"

"Don't worry Haru-chan~ I already sent a letter back saying that you understand and you won't need help in obtaining your school supplies~" Itori chirped before gesturing for him to continue reading. With a sigh, Haruka continued on reading out loud.

 ** _Uniform_**

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1) Three sets of plain work robes (black)._

 _2) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear._

 _3) One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)._

 _4) One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)._

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

 ** _Other equipment_**

 _1 wand_

 _1 (pewter, standard size 2)._

 _1 set glass or crystal phials._

 _1 telescope._

 _1 set brass scales._

 ** _Course books_**

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Batilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert waffing_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK._

Uta was the first to speak causing everyone's eyes to shift over to the tattooed ghoul, "Haruka's a wizard and Itori, you knew about this for how long?" Said woman tilted her head curiously, "About magic or Haru-chan being a wizard?" "Both." Blinking twice at the rather blunt answer, she smiled happily and answering, "I've known about magic ever since Yuri-chan, Haru-chan's mother and my sister, had it. She had to attend the same school but I didn't know about it until she was fifteen. That's because the old coot," A sneer of disgust was on her face as she continued, "took her from my family when she was a baby and placed her with humans not before binding her ghoul side to make her human. She didn't know about it until she was fifteen, removed those bindings and when she did, she came to Japan and found me~"

Humming a bit to herself, she snapped her fingers together with a smile on her face, "Around that time after she met Yomo and Uta, remember guys~?" Yomo smiled faintly remembering the ghoul-turned-human-turned-back-ghoul while Uta spoke up, "Yes… Very friendly but fiery if someone angered her. Well all remember _that_ day." Amusement was in the dark haired ghoul's tone and on his face, the same with Itori and Yomo.

Roma was about ready to ask what ' _that_ day' was but before she could Yomo spoke up, "Haruka has Yuri's eyes. The same emerald green… He got his hair from his father then…"

"At least he didn't get his father's vision~" Itori giggled remembering how much her sister complained to her about James Potter's lack of vision mentally and physically. He was completely blind to another's emotions and anything in front of him without his glasses. Both ghouls nodded their heads in agreement while the younger ones were confused on what was going on though Haruka was listening with rapt attention due to the fact his Aunt doesn't really talk about his parents like this.

Clearing her throat, Itori spoke after gaining control over her giggles, "And when I knew about Haruka having magic was the second I knew he was my sister's child, my darling nephew~" Everyone watched Itori embraced Haruka into what seemed to be uncomfortable for the child, who quickly slipped out of the hug the second he could while picking up his wolf pup, holding him close. "Don't call me 'darling' Aunt Itori…"

A pout appeared on her face as she complained loudly, "But doooooll~ I'm your _Aunt_ and your guardian so that means I can call you darling~" "No it doesn't." Haruka disagreed automatically causing laughter to fill the room. Itori's pout grew as she went over to them trying and failing to convince them that she could call him that.

The rest of the party was spent laughing, talking and playing around with each other. Uta even brought up a question on why Haruka smelled like human blood even Itori was curious since she knew that he didn't have anything at home. That made the young half ghoul explain what happened on the way to the store causing laughter or chuckles to come from them bar Yomo who only smirked faintly but seemed a bit forced. By the time the party was over, it was around nine at night. Everyone helped clean up Uta's shop before filing out of the store one by one except Uta who lived there in the back room.

The walk home for Itori and Haruka was quiet, peaceful and welcoming for them. It was refreshing to have a moment like this when they spent most of the day talking and hanging out with the others. No one was out at this time of night so no one bothered them about the fact there was a wolf pup walking with them. By the time they got home it was at least or a bit past ten so Itori helped Haruka bring his gifts to his room and set them near the closet.

"Did you have fun today Haru-chan?" Itori questioned softly as said male came out of the bathroom in pajama pants and a random t-shirt. A quiet 'mhmm' came from the exhausted half ghoul. "Better than staying in bed all day?" "Nah. Not really…" Haruka murmured as he got into bed with the wolf pup climbed up onto the bed with him. "What are you going to name him?" She asked noticing the wolf pup that Haruka brought closer to him, which allowed the pup to understand that she could snuggle up against her master.

"Dunno…" Came Haruka's sleepy reply. Hearing the tiredness in her nephew's tone caused her to apologize, "You're tired aren't you? Sorry. We can have the discussion on what to name her tomorrow when you're wide-awake. Okay?" She waited to hear a reply but she didn't receive one, it was obvious the child was asleep. So she went over to him and pulled the covers over the wolf pup and the child before leaving the room. As she closed the door, she smiled and whispered a 'Good night' before the door was shut. After that she went towards her room to get changed and go to bed herself wondering on what they will be doing tomorrow

* * *

So ye–

Haruka aka Harry is a half-ghoul with a rinkaku kagune. He has at least nine kagune sacs currently but he will gain more. His control over them is great but it depends on how many he uses. His mask matches his kagune's well-known technique and later on his animagus form unless someone changes my mind. So instead of a wolf animagus form it would be something else.

Also Harry is related to Itori on his mother's side so that means Lily Potter or Yuri, her Japanese and birth name, was a full blooded ghoul. I wouldn't consider Haruka to be a half-blood since in a way he _**is**_ a pureblood. He's just half human half ghoul.

I think I'll need help in figuring out what to name the wolf pup now familiar. Yeeeah. It might be too fast for him to have a familiar but aye it's magic. Magic likes doing shit like that.

So far what House do you think he should be in? Lemme hear your thoughts on this.

Ah! That reminds me. Who should he be paired with? I'm not going to do a harem or anything. The most would be two. I'm asking just in case no one wants a yaoi ship. I'm just that considerate =w=

But if I end up having to do yaoi then should I have the sub and dom thing from my other Tokyo Ghoul fanfic involving Tatara x Ayato x Kaneki?

Don't expect each chapter to be this long since this took me like 3 to 5 days… I am _not_ going to spend 5 days on writing a chapter when I could write one in 1 day that's around a thousand words.

That's about it. Sooooo

 _ **Favorite, Follow, and Review~**_

 _ **I accept flames and opinions of all kinds~**_

 _ **I will also answer any questions you might have~**_


End file.
